Over the past 15 years, the Hematology Division at the New York University Medical Center has been engaged in an extensive program of patient care, hematology research with particular strength in biochemistry and immunology, and training. The decision to join the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group was made with the aim of improving the care of patients with neoplastic diseases. Efforts will be made towards the development of new diagnostic procedures and imaginative therapeutic combinations. The pharmacology of new agents has been investigated in our laboratories at the enzymatic level in the past; these studies will now be oriented in a more clinical direction. In addition, studies detailed in the body of this application aim at the characterization of biochemical pathways in normal and leukemic cells and will be conducted under the format of ECOG membership. The Division of Hematology at NYU Medical Center is responsible for the primary care of patients with hematologic malignancies at University, Bellevue and the Veterans Administration Hospitals. Our affiliated institutions include (in addition to the three mentioned above) Columbus Hospital, New York Infirmary, Catholic Medical Center of Brooklyn and Queens and St. Clare's Hospital. Each of these institutions has complete facilities for in-patient and out-patient care. The diagnostic facilities of NYU Medical Center are also available to the members of our affiliated institutions. In addition to fully equipped extensive research laboratories, we have recently acquired a cell separator at NYU. Full supportive facilities are provided by our radiation therapy group and surgical colleagues.